


Fall back into place

by bchekov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Inspired by fan art, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), connor has trouble understanding his emotions, hank is emotionally constipated and so is connor do an extent, takes place post-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: "Don’t be afraid to analyze what you’re feeling- that’s how most of us get by.”





	Fall back into place

“Markus, he feels and he puts his feelings into actions and,” he takes a deep breath he doesn’t need and finds that it does nothing. ”and Kara! she just lets herself feel them. Like it’s a part of her but I can’t! It doesn’t come natural to me! It doesn’t- I-”

“Calm down-”

“I must be defective beyond deviancy! I- It shouldn’t be this hard...”

“Oh, _Connor_.”

He rubs a hand over his eyes and closes them. “I’m sorry lieutenant.”

Hank pulls him into a hug, sighing. “Don’t apologize, son. Never apologize for your feelings even if you don’t understand them.”

Connor slumps against him and says nothing. Hank smells like whiskey and sweat, but it’s strangely comforting. He smells like home. They remain silent for a minute, just taking in each other’s presence. It had been a while since they last saw one another, and despite how many times Hank has denied, and will continue to deny it, it he’s missed this. He’s missed Connor.

“... Do you really think you’re defective?” Hank asks quietly, at last. He feels Connor tense in his arms, and for a second he thinks he’s going to start yelling again, but instead he just lets out a shaky breath. Hank realizes that he’s trying to hold it together and it breaks his heart.

“Sometimes, yes.” he replies, just as quietly. “I’m the only one of my people that can’t identify my emotions on my own… It makes me wonder, what if I am just a machine and deviancy just is an error in my programming, or-”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Hank says and pulls back so that he’s still has his hands on Connor’s shoulders. He looks him straight in the eyes. “I think we’ve already established that you’re alive.”

Connor wants to protest, yell at him, but he can’t. _Alive_. No matter how many times his people say they’re alive, humans almost never do it. Hearing himself being referred as such makes something within his chest ache; something in the back of his throat swells and- Frustrated at himself for not understanding what he is feeling, he mulls the word over in his head, as if it could make him get it.

_Alive._

He snaps out of it when he realizes Hank is talking. “- and that’s okay. Some humans have a hard decipher their own emotions too. Lord knows I’m one of them. You’re just one among many people-” _people. He’s people now._ “who aren’t in touch with their emotions and that’s okay even if it isn’t the norm. Take it step by step and don’t be afraid to analyze what you’re feeling- that’s how most of us get by.”

Visibly embarrassed, Hank trails off and takes a step back, coughing into his hand. Connor finds it… endearing, he thinks.

“Geez, I’m sounding like a motivational speaker.” Hank makes a face. “I need a drink.”

Before he can retreat into the kitchen, Connor places a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you lieutenant, it… It means a lot. Hearing it from you.”

“I told you,” Hank says with a scoff that has no bite to it. “call me Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely fan art: http://lilmo-on.tumblr.com/post/175178885245/connor-and-his-teenage-problems


End file.
